1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge and, especially, to a hinge for a folding device. When the folding device is opened or closed, the hinge can move components transversely at the same time.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A folding device, such as a notebook computer or a cell phone, generally includes a base, a cover and a hinge. The hinge connects the base and the cover to allow the cover to rotate relative to the base for saving space and enhancing portability.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,633,744; 6,532,146; and 7,620,425 disclose a conventional folding device having a plurality of foldable displays. The displays can be functioned as an output or/and input interface, and it has been widely used for years. However, the foldable displays increase functions but must be opened by a user's hand after the folding device is opened, so they are inconvenient to use.
Moreover, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0251518 discloses another conventional folding device having a hinge that can move a cover transversely when the folding device is opened. However, the folding device disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0251518 does not have any additional display or expansion device so cannot increase functions.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0112516 discloses another conventional folding device having a hinge assembly for joining a flip cover section to a body section of a foldable electronic device, and includes a shaft with a pin pushed by a spring to slide in the sliding slot of a sleeve as a way to open the folding device. However, this patent publication does not provide an additional display.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a transversely movable hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.